When I Saw You
by Sbstevenson2
Summary: Robin's perspective on some of his greatest moments with Regina. Inspired by the song "The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face"


_Hey y'all! This was inspired by the song "The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face"... I was listening to the Glee version when I was hit with inspiration, but any version is great. You should give it a listen! Lol… Hope you enjoy!_

{*****************************}

**When I Saw You:**

_The first time ever I saw your face _

_I thought the sun rose in your eyes _

_And the moon and the stars were the gifts you gave _

_To the dark and the endless skies_

He's walking through the forest with Little John when they see the flying beast swoop down. He and his men have seen a few of them over the last several days and are still trying to pinpoint what exactly they are.

Robin watches as the beast flies toward two women just up ahead, so he slaps John on his chest, nodding his head in their direction as he begins to spring away.

The monster's wings flap wildly, the dirt and leaves on the ground blowing away from the intrusion, and Robin rushes toward them. When he finally arrives, the animal has already grabbed ahold of one of them, a woman with raven hair and a dark cape around her shoulders. It flies away, knocking both women to the ground.

Ever the gentleman, he calls, "M'lady," while reaching out his hand. "You're injured."

Her brown eyes pierce into his, yet he feels as if time has stopped as she growls, "It's Your Majesty, and I'm fine."

He smirks, instantly seeing right through this tough facade she puts up and wanting to know more about this mysterious queen.

She's beautiful, that much he can see. Her skin is as smooth as any of the finest china he's stolen from royals, her eyes incredibly expressive, and he finds himself feeling as though he never wants to gaze upon another set of irises ever again.

They travel together over the next few days, Robin usually hanging back with his men as she walks ahead with Snow White. But there's these moments, these quiet times when she will slink away from the group, much like she'd done the day they met.

He follows her stealthily, not wanting anything to happen to her, but knowing already that she holds her alone time in the highest regard.

On this particular day, he watches as she walks close to the water's edge. He's frozen to the spot, mesmerized by the beauty that is her. The way the sun reflects from the water to her skin gives her a glow he's never been privy to before now.

His breath is lost to him and his mind spirals, thinking of nothing but how her beauty lights up everything around her much like the stars do at night. It's as if she's his compass to something Robin wasn't aware he was searching for, though he follows her guide all the same.

He goes to move, to make his presence known, but before he can, she begins to cry uncontrollably. The Queen sinks to her knees, the dirt staining her dark dress, not that she seems to care. Her head falls into her palms as she sobs, for what, he is unsure.

Robin observes, entranced, as she removes her own beating heart, gasping in agony as she does so. The sobs that moments ago were racking her body cease, an eerie calmness taking over. She sighs in relief, her eyes sinking closed as her head tilts back. She looks toward the heavens, mumbling something he can't quite make out.

Taking a step closer, his boot snaps a small twig. Fuck.

Her head whips around in his direction, and he watches as she hides her heart beneath the skirts of her dress. "Tis only me, M'lady," he announces, stepping out from behind the tree with his hands raised in surrender.

She rolls those beautiful eyes, asking him why he's there.

"I was worried about you," he confesses, letting her know that it isn't safe for one to go off on their own, especially with those flying monkeys still about.

The Queen snarls, declaring she's capable of finding her way in these woods, and he smirks, having no doubt she'd be bold enough to do just that.

He walks closer, jutting his chin in the direction of her concealed heart. "Any particular reason you've removed that… again?"

Her eyes cut to his, but the fight in her seems to leave just as quickly as it built up. Her shoulders slump, and she brings the organ out from hiding, letting it rest in her palms against her lap.

Robin takes another tentative step toward her, sinking down beside Regina in the dirt. He looks from the heart to her, his eyes silently questioning.

For whatever reason, she seems to trust him in this moment and Robin will not take it for granted. He knows she is guarded, more so than anyone he has ever met. What little she does allow him in, he is grateful. He listens quietly as she confesses that she recently lost someone. "I just needed a moment to not feel the pain."

He says nothing, just listens quietly, not knowing the full story yet, for that would come later when he accompanies her to the depths of her castle in a few days time. But for now, he simply tries to be there for her in this moment.

Revealing that he knows what losing someone you love feels like, she looks to him. Those eyes again. God, they're beautiful. He's lost in them once more until she clears her throat, blinking rapidly and saying they should get back to the group.

Nodding, Robin stands, extending a hand out for her to take. For a moment she hesitates towards his gesture, and he knows deep down she won't take his hand; it will make her look far too vulnerable. In true Regina fashion, she simply smiles wickedly up at him, standing on her own and walking ahead of him, hips swaying as she joins the others. She glances over her shoulder, signature scowl firmly back in place now as she seems to check that he's following her, not that Robin would choose any other path besides the one that leads to her.

Christ, he may have just laid eyes upon her a mere two days ago, but he knows he never wants to be without her again, no matter how infuriating she may be.

{************************}

_The first time ever I kissed your mouth _

_I felt the earth move in my hand _

_Like the trembling heart of a captive bird _

_That was there at my command my love_

"M'lady," he greets, standing from where he's crouched, stoking the fire to keep it alive. He apologizes to her, not giving her a chance to respond as he admits, "Your heart was lost to Zelena on my watch, but I promise you I will get it back."

Before he can ramble anymore, she grabs the lapels of his jacket, pulling him toward her. His eyes widen, thinking she's furious with him, until he realizes she's kissing him.

He leans into the embrace, hand coming to tangle in her dark tresses.

Robin goes to deepen it, but she pulls back, leaving him with his mouth hanging agape. They stare at one another for a beat, their breath mingling with the frigid air between their bodies.

He decides that he never wants to be without the sensation of Regina Mills' lips on his again, so he captures her face once more, bringing her to him. They stand there, lips connected as their hearts begin to build a connection of their own and their hands intertwine.

She moans into the embrace, and he grants her one of his own. This kiss is like no other; it's as if the earth has moved from underneath his feet, and her lips are the only anchor available to keep him steady.

Regina's lips are soft, and plump, and he never wants to pull away. The clarity this kiss gives him, has Robin falling into the niggling feeling that they've done this before, and it overwhelms him.

He pulls back, looking into her brown eyes. His brows scrunch, that feeling of familiarity consuming him again.

She asks him what's the matter, lightly stroking that tattoo of his that seemed to cause her so much concern days ago. Robin just breathes out an airy chuckle, shaking his head, "I just feel like this isn't the first time we've done this."

Her head tilts, looking to him in confusion. "Like we've met before?"

He simply shakes his head, telling her that can't be it; he doubts he'd ever forget meeting her. Robin brushes it off, saying he must be crazy, and captures her lips again.

And crazy or not, he knows kissing her is something he needs to do for the rest of his life; a new task in life like breathing and drinking water that is necessary for survival.

{************************}

_And the first time ever I lay with you _

_I felt your heart so close to mine _

_And I knew our joy would fill the earth _

_And last till the end of time my love_

He calls for her down the long stone hallway, his voice echoing against the cobblestones.

She finally halts her movements, that damn blue velvet dress that's been teasing him all day swishes behind her, and she spins, glaring in his direction.

"Regina," he murmurs, stepping closer to the Queen. Her eyes harden, the murderous intent behind them flaring, before they soften again when he takes her hand in his.

She looks around, and he knows she's checking that they're alone.

They are. He'd checked before chasing after her when she'd stormed out of the council room. They'd been meeting with the Charmings and the rest of their advisors, trying to come up with a plan to defeat Zelena. Robin had let it slip that he'd kissed her two days prior, causing Snow White to burst with glee.

Regina, however, was not pleased with the details of their private life being told for all to hear.

He hadn't meant to say it, he was talking with David off to the side and it just slipped out. Not that there was anything to be ashamed of. The people from the land without magic had been back for almost a year now, and he and Regina had been growing closer and closer since her first week back in the Enchanted Forest. And if he's being honest, they'd done a shit job lately hiding their budding affection for one another, so he's positive at _least _the council members had picked up on their flirtations by now.

She had these walls built around her, though, ones taller than any fortress he'd ever scaled before, but he had been determined to break them down stone by stone.

And he had, mostly. They'd flirted, held hands, they spent time together with and without his son. It was wonderful, and he never wanted to let her go.

"I'm sorry for what I said," he whispers when he realizes she hasn't let go of his hand.

Her expressive chocolate eyes dart down to their clasped hands, then back up to him, a defeated sigh escaping her. "I know," she confesses. Her spine straightens and her eyes get that flint of anger in them again as she says, "but that still doesn't mean I forgive you."

He smirks, knowing deep down she does.

They walk the few short paces to her chamber door, where he stands, leaning down with a wolfish smile to kiss her neck sweetly, at first, then hotly, his tongue trailing a wet path up to her ear. She moans, but slaps his bicep before he can continue his exploration, telling him harshly, _Someone could see_.

Grinning again, he nods, head nodding and brows lowering as he tries, but fails, to be serious. He doesn't care if anyone sees, positive by now the entire kingdom already knows they've kissed thanks to Snow White, anyway.

Regina opens the door to her room, and they both step inside. Once there, she lets her rough persona drop, and she wraps her arms around his neck, fingers tangling in his hair.

She kisses him deeply,drawing out a gruff moan that vibrates from the back of his throat.

Gripping tightly at his hair, she pulls his head back, biting his bottom lip, pulling it away slightly with the pinch of her teeth. Fuck, that was hot. Their kisses are usually heated, and passionate, but there's something different in the way she captures his lips tonight. It's as if something has changed, like she finally wants more, and he's never been good at denying her anything. She walks them over to the bed, pushing on his shoulders to make him fall against the mattress.

Smiling giddily up at her, he places his hands on her hips as she hikes that tantalizing velvet dress up, straddling his hips.

Her lips crash against his once more in a heated passion, and his hands make quick work of the buttons at the back of her dress. Slowly peeling the fabric from her skin, his hands trail heatedly down her skin. He loves her body, has never had the pleasure of sinking his cock into her yet, but his fingers and tongue have done enough exploring and teasing to know just where to touch her to rile her up.

"Mm," she moans, hands searing down his arms, squeezing his forearms. He knows fire runs beneath her veins, and right now she could burn him and he wouldn't care. "Fuck me, Robin."

She waves her hand, a swirl of her purple magic removing the rest of their clothing for them. He shakes his head, always stunned by the beauty of her magic and the way it makes him feel.

Their kisses are frenzied, but full of a love he's never experienced before. They haven't said those words, for he knows Regina is far too afraid to let herself love after losing Henry, and he doesn't want to terrify her. It would only cause her to retreat back behind those walls he's helped her tear down lately.

They make love for the first time that night, a type of passion that is altogether franic and hurried yet slow and loving; it's a beautiful metaphor of them and their relationship in the flesh. Her movements are quick, wanting to take all of him in at once, while he is the one to slow them down, letting his hands trace softly against her velvety skin.

He kisses her slowly, tongue traveling from her clavicle to her neck, sucking on that spot that always makes the Queen go weak. It's with that movement that she slows as well, savoring the feel of him beneath her.

Later, she cries out his name as his tongue moves from back to front, swirling against her clit before sucking, lapping up her juices in the most sensual of ways.

That night as she comes, over and over again, his cock burying itself deeper into her, bringing her all the pleasure he can, he realizes that everything in life makes more sense with Regina Mills in it.

The next morning he kisses her awake with soft kisses. She sighs contently as her lips tip up into that smile she seldom bestowes upon him, usually reserving it for Roland alone.

He grins, fingers moving up and down her naked thigh, gruffly saying, "Good morning."

"Good morning," she replies, biting down on her bottom lip as she curls onto her side, one hand coming to rest on his bicep. Her hand moves down, thumb lightly grazing the outline of his lion crest.

"That was the best… sleep," he clears his throat arrogantly, "that I've had in a very long time."

She giggles, actually giggles, and fuck, he is a goner. Her eyes are still droopy from exhaustion, and he thinks perhaps her defenses are still down, not fully conscious of what she's doing. But he won't question it, leans in to kiss her lips before pulling back and asking what she'd like for breakfast.

"Some bread and jam would be nice," she relents, eyes opening to meet his. "And maybe some fruit." She pulls him by his shoulders so he's above her, peering down into that gorgeous face. A face he could very quickly get used to waking up to. Her hands are caressing softly up his back, across his shoulder, and into his hair, and he hopes to never lose this feeling. It's the best he's ever felt, and he never wants to let her go.

He can feel her heart beating against his chest, well aware that his beats for her just as strongly. It's as if their organs are in sync, and though their love is still new, he won't question the connection they both clearly feel.

"I'll go get some now then," he whispers, pecking her lips.

He starts to move, but she grips his shoulders, tugging him back on top of her. "No," she mumbles like a defiant child, lips pouted and everything. "We'll go down together in a bit." She kisses his lips, beaming as they pull apart. "Right now, I just want to enjoy this."

Smiling, Robin concedes, leaning down to kiss her some more. Who is he to deny his queen what she wants?

After making love again, they lay together, tangled in each other's arms. Regina looks at him, one hand brushing back the hair that sits in front of his eyes. She's looking at him with this elusive yet satisfying smile, but he can see her mind spinning like a twister.

"What is it?" he asks, leaning in to gingerly kiss her lips one more time.

Her eyes water, misting over with emotion as she shakes her head again. A smile beams on her face as she reveals, "I just never thought I'd have this."

His face melts into a type of empathy only someone who has lost their first love understands. He'd shared the heartbreak of losing his Marian, and she'd told him about Daniel late one night during one of their many talks. Of course he knew about Henry, and how she felt as if she was unlovable, never capable of keeping the ones who truly loved her around long enough to let her stay happy. "Oh, love," he breathes, scooting closer to her.

He pecks her lips, pulling her on top of him this time. Her hands rest on his chest, a finger tracing a lazy pattern there as she struggles to meet his eyes. "Hey," he murmurs, garnering her attention.

Kissing her again, he presses his forehead to hers, taking a moment to breathe her in. He knows her fear is that if she lets him in, he'll somehow disappear, so he reassures her with a gentle, "We're here now, yeah?" He pulls back, breaking the contact of their foreheads just slightly, just enough to gaze into her eyes. "And this is true."

She smiles, a dazzling one that lights up her whole face as she nods in agreement.

They eventually make it down to the dining hall after another round of tangled limbs and words of euphoria cried out, joining Roland at a table away from prying eyes so she can truly be herself. She smiles, and laughs, and he prays that he can continue making her this happy for the rest of their days.

{************************}

_The first time ever I saw your face _

_Your face, your face_

He stares down at her chubby little face, her rosebud lips puckering as a minuscule spit bubble escapes in her slumber.

Chuckling, Robin leans in, placing a soft kiss to her cheek. His blue eyes water, unable to believe she's truly here.

He and Regina have been through so much, and it's a miracle he's even still here. They had made it through a slew of complications and magical worlds, having almost lost his life in Camelot, then again here in Storybrooke when the wraith tried to take him.

He'd agreed to go to the Underworld with her, always wanting to help the heroes save a fellow friend.

Hades had made his way to Storybrooke, however, claiming to love Zelena. He and Regina had gone on a mission, trying to save his other daughter from the God of Death and her own mother.

They'd been successful, and after almost dying at the hands of Hades, he was thankful to still be around to watch his children grow up.

He'd heroically (stupidly, according to his soulmate) stepped in front of her, not being able to fathom a world where she didn't exist. Just before Hades struck him with the Olympian Crystal, however, Zelena came whooshing in, knocking the object from her lover's hands.

There'd been a struggle, one he can't quite remember. All he knows is the red-haired witch had become a hero that day, stabbing the only man she's ever truly loved in the chest with the crystal and ending his life.

After that, things had been strained, all of them figuring out how to co-parent while Zelena went on a road to redemption. She'd bettered herself over the last two years, helping raise Elizabeth the best she can.

It's mainly been him and Regina taking care of the little girl, Regina falling more in love with the teeny strawberry blonde everyday.

They had gotten married a year ago, struggling to get pregnant at first–a result of the curse she placed upon herself decades ago. Gold had informed them, however, that true loves kiss was able to break any spell. Robin had had faith, more than enough for both of them at some points, and after months of trying, Regina was finally with child.

Now, here he stands, holding the product of Soulmate Love in his very arms.

Bringing a finger up, he rubs her cheek lovingly, whispering how much he loves her already. He pulls back, staring down at Abigail Locksley. She's so beautiful, the perfect combination of their love. She already has adorable tufts of dark, raven hair, and her eyes are crystal blue just like his. He knows baby's eye colors can change, but he knows in his gut that hers won't.

She's also got Regina's plump little lips and his nose, and Robin just can't stop staring at her.

"Hey, thief," he hears from behind him. Turning around with a huge smile plastered on his face, he sees that Regina is awake.

"Hello, my love," he murmurs, walking over toward the bed.

She slides over, making room for him as he sits on the edge with Abby in his arms. Regina smiles at them, commenting that she can't believe she's here.

Reaching out, she plays with the baby's tiny hand that is stretched out, and it wraps around her finger so naturally that it makes Robin feel a swell of emotion.

"You did a wonderful today," he affirms, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "I love you."

Regina smiles, her head coming to rest against his shoulder. She thanks him for the compliments, then promises her love for him as well.

"We need to call the kids," she says, knowing they're all with Snow and David currently, waiting on any news from their parents. "Strawberry will be so excited!"

He smiles softly at the nickname Regina had given his daughter as a baby, one the whole family had adopted when they heard it.

Robin laughs, thinking of how his little red-headed toddler practically jumped out of her skin when she found out Regina was in labor last night. Nodding, he tells her he'll call them in a little bit. "Let's just savor this moment right now."

She bites her bottom lip in the way he loves so much, nodding in agreement. It's nice to have this quiet moment before Henry, Roland, and Elizabeth all come bounding in with the Charmings in tow.

They talk for a while, Regina laughing as she states their little girl won't be able to contain herself, "She'll be volunteering to change diapers and do nighttime feedings before we know it!"

Robin chuckles, knowing she's right. "It's going to be so weird with a baby around the house all over again."

Sighing contentedly, Regina leans back against her pillow after placing a kiss to Abby's tiny fingers. "It will," she agrees but admits to him that it'll be a nice change. "With Henry off at college most of the time, and Roland being a typical teenager who is never home, it'll be nice to have a little one with us all the time."

Elizabeth has been staying with Zelena on the weekends lately, and he knows Regina misses her when she's gone, so he can't help but agree; it will be nice to have another baby around. His wife is such a natural mom, a nurturer down to her core, so he knows she thrives on taking care of children – a trait that made him love her even more over the years. She instantly took to caring for Roland, filling that void in his son's life, and she obviously thrived raising Henry. Their miniature strawberry has been no different, and Robin knows Abby won't be either.

Robin looks to Regina, smiling lovingly over at his wife before his eyes trail back to Abigail, trying to memorize her in this moment, so innocent and pure. Robin beams as he dots a kiss to his daughter's pudgy cheeks. "You are so perfect," he whispers to the baby lovingly, rubbing his thumb along her tiny palm.

"Hm?" Regina asks, clearly dozing back to sleep. "What was that?"

Robin smiles as he leans back against the pillow; he hadn't noticed he said the words out loud. It's true though, they are both perfect. Mother and daughter.

"Nothing, my love," he replies softly, kissing the top of Regina's head as her eyes flutter shut. "Get some sleep while you can; I'll watch over her."

Regina nods groggily, blowing a tired kiss in their direction before slumber pulls her under.

He glances back down to their daughter, and he's hit with the emotion of everything that has happened over the past few years. From missing years and flying monkeys, to a baby he didn't ask for but one he loves all the same. Then, beating death time and again, getting married, and bringing a new life into the world; he can't imagine doing any of it without Regina.

He loves this woman, his soulmate, and he's so thankful she chose to let him love her.

Now, peering down into the face of their child, he knows things have truly worked out the way they were meant to be. Having Abby is a whole new adventure, and it's one he can't wait to go on with his wife by his side.

{************************}

_Please review. _


End file.
